TigerLily
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Sequel to SnapDragon! Now it's Ryuuji's turn to take Taiga out for White Day! Where does he take her, what does he get her, and how do they end the day? Fluff! Happy White Day! :D


**My ToraDora! White Day sequel to SnapDragon! With more, fluff, fluff, fluuufff! ^^/ Please enjooy!~**

**Disclaimer: I do no own ToraDora! :

* * *

**

TigerLily

"Morniiiing Taigaaaa!"

The all-too familiar greeting from Minori cause Taiga to raise her head and grimace. Not wanting to be interrogated about her love life, as she had been one month ago on Valentine's Day, she ducked her head from where she sat at her desk. "Heey! Why are you hiding?" Her red-haired friend came up behind her and pushed her hands on Taiga's shoulders.

"I-I'm not hiding!" the blonde defended as her stomach was pressed into the edge of the desk. "Gah, geez! Get off me!" she wailed, shoving Minori off of her back.

"Oh! Feisty!" her companion chuckled. "I like that! Just like last month around this time, you've got a lot of energy again. Is it because of _that _day?" she questioned playfully.

"Leave me alone." Taiga mumbled.

"Oh, but I can't do that." Minori shook her head from side to side. "Oh no no no no! As your best friend I am responsible for finding out what you'll be doing for White Day with Takasu-kun. You didn't give me any of the juicy details from Valentine's Day but this time I'm determined to find out!"

"What are you talking about?" the Tenori Tiger snorted. "There was nothing 'juicy' about it at all. You're insane."

"I've been told." The redhead nodded with an approving smile. "But since I am still single, I'll need to indulge myself in _your_ happiness so you'd better share it, girl!"

"Well you can't be asking _me_ what we'll be doing though." Taiga said in a low voice. "I've never celebrated White Day before but isn't that the day when-"

"That's right, Aisaka-san!" Ami cut her off as she popped out from behind Minori with a wide smile on her face.

"Baka Chi your face is making me sick."

"Ignoring that comment." The taller girl went on. "But you're right. White Day is when the boy is supposed to pay back what the girl gave to him on Valentine's Day tenfold!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa! Tenfold?" Minori echoed. "So what did you two do last month that he'll have to repay that much tomorrow?"

"Nothing!" Taiga cried. "You guys did this to me last month too! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No can do, Taiga-chan!" the hyperactive girl apologized. "Like I said, Amin and I have to feed off of your happiness like parasites so that we'll have something to keep us going!"

"Who said I wanted to be a parasite?" the model asked, annoyed.

"Heh." Taiga smirked up at them. "How pathetic, Baka Chi, that you have to steal my happiness just because you don't have a boyfriend."

"W-Well it's not just me!" the blue-haired beauty defended. "Kushieda-san doesn't have a boyfriend either." She grumbled.

"Hah! But at least I'm proud of my singleness!" the other girl declared proudly. "It's so much more romantic to be a maiden with an unrequited love! Not that I have one of those anyway. But you must have _some_ love interests, Amin. I mean you're gorgeous and a model so I'm sure you've got guys all over you."

"They're all good for nothing." The other huffed.

As the two girls began discussing their unsuccessful love-lives, Taiga merely buried her nose in a textbook until they eventually forgot about their interrogation. She blinked in surprise as they left her be and Taiga was thankful for her friends' momentarily lapses in intelligence, and allowed her thoughts to rewind back to that morning when she had been walking to school with Ryuuji.

He had not said much to her aside from the usual greeting, but she could tell that he was contemplating a lot in his own mind, and so she had kept quiet and decided not to question him. But now she was wondering what exactly had been on his mind and she had not realized that her heart had begun to pound a little harder at the thought of what they would be doing tomorrow.

"Taiga!" His voice made her blink in surprise as she looked up. Ryuuji crossed the classroom and made his way toward her. "You're free tomorrow, right?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, idiot." She sighed, laughing lightly. "You've been asking me all week and I'm still giving the same answer. _Now_ will you tell me why you keep asking?"

"Well I've been planning things out all week, but I just got confirmation that it's certain."

"Did that even make any sense?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure. But we're definitely going tomorrow."

"Will you tell me where?" she repeated.

"No can do." He denied. "You'll just have to wait."

"Fine. Now why don't you sit down and do some last-minute studying for that math test we have first period?"

"Ah. Right…Wait we have a math test?" He asked.

"All right class, take your seats." Yuri groaned as she entered the room. "I know you're all probably excited for White Day since you and your youthfulness all had _so_ much fun last month, but not all people in the world are in a relationship you know." She lectured as she got to her desk.

"Hey, Taiga!" Ryuuji hissed to her from his seat. "Do we really have a math test?"

The girl rolled her eyes but smiled. "No, Baka Inu." She chuckled.

"Oh. Good." He said, relieved as he sat back in his seat. Taiga found it incredibly rare that he was being such an airhead this morning. It was actually pretty enjoyable for her whenever Ryuuji's head seemed to be made of cotton. It made her wonder though, what exactly was on his mind that was so significant that it pushed all other thoughts away, even the ones about school.

_I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow._ She thought, unable to stop the tiny smile from spreading across her lips.

* * *

"Oy, Taiga! Are you ready yet?" Ryuuji called from outside her apartment's door, knocking twice loudly.

"H-Hold on a second!" she called back from the other side of the door. "Y-You can't just expect me to be completely ready after just waking me up 20 minutes beforehand! I _am_ a girl, you know!" she huffed as she rummaged through her closet to try and find a jacket. Then, she decided that it would be warm enough, considering it was March and decided to forget a jacket before slipping on her shoes, flinging the door open and bumping full-on right into Ryuuji.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he steadied them both on the railing before they could tumble down the stairs. "You don't have to take me out in the process!" he said as he straightened up and helped her get her balance.

"Well you should have expected that I would be coming out _from the door_ so you shouldn't stand directly in front of it, _idiot_!" she grumbled, trying to rid her green skirt of wrinkles.

"Sorry." He apologized, not wanting to get into a quarrel with her right now considering what day it was and where they were about to head off to. "Are you sure you'll be warm enough in that?" he wondered, looking over her outfit which was only her long skirt and a white blouse with a long-sleeved back shirt on top.

"It's not even cold out anymore. It's nearly Spring." She reassured him. "People get too accustomed to the heat when it's Summer and so that's why they're always so helpless in Winter but I'm completely fine." She stated proudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, whatever you say." The boy shifted in his jacket before reaching out to grasp her hand. "Well come on. We should get going so we'll still have time when we get there." He began leading her down the stairs.

"Right. Where are we going exactly?" she asked again.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Hmph." She pouted impatiently.

Her auburn eyes then caught sight of a small white bag that was dangling from his opposite hand and she tried to peer around to get a better look. She opened her mouth to ask what it was, but then she realized what it probably contained and she kept quiet, following him silently the rest of the way.

"Here we are." Ryuuji announced as he stopped walking and the girl looked up curiously; before them stood a large amusement park.

Ryuuji glanced at her triumphantly but saw that she was staring up at the various structures and rides as though she felt like an insect staring up at a human community. "Taiga? Are you okay?" he asked. Then realization hit him. "Don't tell me you've never been to a-"

"No I haven't!" she said excitedly. "But I've always wanted to!" Her fingers squeezed his tightly in excitement. "This is really where we're going today?"

"Y-Yeah." He answered, a little dumbfounded at her exceedingly ecstatic reaction.

"Yay!" she gave a little trill and jumped up in glee, acting like a little kid, just as he had seen her around Christmastime the previous year. "Come on, let's go!" she began marching forward when Ryuuji gently yanked her back.

"Hold your horses." He stopped her. "We have to wait on line and give in our tickets first." She turned a pouting face up at him and he chuckled. "But I'm glad I decided to bring you here and I'm glad that you like it."

"Yeah." She nodded enthusiastically as they began to move up toward the ticket window. As they presented the woman behind the glass with their tickets, the couple entered into the amusement park and stood for a moment, letting their eyes wander around.

Ryuuji had been to this park before in his younger days but he could not remember ever being here within the past several years.

Taiga, however, had her mouth hanging open in amazement as she looked around at all the various stands and rides. "Wow. It's _huge_!" she gaped. "So where do we start?" she asked, excitedly looking up at him.

"Um…I guess we could start with the games." He suggested, pulling on her hand and bringing her over to a stand. After explaining the rules to her, Ryuuji decided to have them try at a water-gun game. As the bell rang, indicating for them all to begin, he glanced briefly over at Taiga to see that she was struggling cutely to straighten her aim. He, however, had always been a master at this game, and hit his mark from the very beginning and ended up winning on his first try. He was allowed to pick a prize from a plethora of stuffed animals and naturally, when he spotted a striped shape among the bushel of plushies, he chose the tiger, which he presented to his girlfriend. Her eyes softened as she accepted it from him, thanking him silently with an adorable smile.

They played various other games for about an hour until Ryuuji finally decided it was time to hit the rides.

"You've never been on a roller coaster, right?" he checked mischievously.

"How could I have ever done that if I've never been to an amusement park?" she shot back sarcastically.

"Good." He placed her tiger in his bag and left it at the entrance of the ride as the two of them boarded; he was afraid that Taiga would not be allowed to ride, but somehow her height had just barely managed to pass the limit.

"So these are the rides that go backward and upside down, right?" She clarified as she sat down beside him.

"Yep." He nodded. "It's probably one of the biggest, fastest rushes you'll ever feel in your entire life. I would definitely not recommend it to anyone who has eaten within the past 3 hours." She stared at him and gulped, slightly intimidated now.

Then, the safety bars were placed over their shoulders. "Hold on tight." The boy smirked over at her and she tentatively reached up and grabbed the bars.

Then, with a sudden shift, the roller coaster jolted forward faster than she could even take a breath. Taiga felt as though her body was moving at several hundred miles per hour while her soul was still at the start of the ride. She let out a short scream of surprise as the wind flew past her face, her hair whipping out in all different directions behind her.

The ride took them over a hurdle of upside-down loops and the screams of the other passengers were mixed with the din of the wind rushing past. As the world spun off around them, the ride finally jerked to a halt for a brief moment. But before Taiga could wonder how they were supposed to get off, she realized that the ride was not yet over as the entire cart began to move backward at breakneck speed.

She could hardly believe it when the ride ended for good and the safety belt was lifted.

"Wow." Ryuuji grinned. "That felt awesome after so many years. How was it?" he turned his head to glance over at his companion.

"I-I-I f-feel like I've just been dragged through a tornado into the center and then yanked back out." She stammered as she tried to stand up from her seat. "B-But it was fun!" she smiled.

"That's a relief." He chuckled. "Here, let me help you." He offered, grasping her arm and trying pulling her up. She shakily stepped onto solid ground but tripped over her own feet and Ryuuji supported her, slowly leading her down the steps to the exit.

Picking up his bag at the entrance, he led her over to a nearby bench and they both gratefully sat down. "What a rush." He sighed, leaning back. Taiga was still clutching his arm and trembling slightly.

"It felt really amazing somehow, though. It was so exhilarating! My heart's pounding!"

"I can tell." He laughed. "You're still shaking like mad, too. Let's do something more mellow next." He glanced up at the tall clock that stood at the center of the park. "Actually, the next ride will have to be the last one." He said regretfully as he realized the time, and the sun was also beginning to set. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"That's fine." She assured him. "You've already done more than enough for me tonight, Ryuuji. Thank-"

"No wait don't thank me yet!" he stopped her. "I'm not done yet." She tilted her head to one side but before she could question him he stood up, bringing her along with him. "Come on, one more ride. Follow me." The two of them stood up side-by-side and Taiga followed him as he began walking off again.

She recognized their destination the second she saw it.

The pair came to a halt in front of an enormous Ferris Wheel, and as she had at the beginning, Taiga gawked up at the impossibly huge structure and swallowed.

"The line's short so let's go quick." The boy tugged her arm and she followed like a puppet being pulled by the strings, her eyes still fixed upon the ride. They waited for a few moments as it completed its final rotation before letting people off.

Ryuuji led Taiga onto the ride and they took their seats in the small cart. There normally would have only been enough room for one person on each side, but considering the fact that Taiga was so small, the two of them sat comfortably beside one another. They looked out over the park as the wheel slowly began to rise up and Ryuuji stole a glance over at her. Her eyes were fixed on the landscape and the distant sunset and her fingers were clasped onto his sleeve.

"Taiga, you're not…scared of heights are you?" He wondered.

"N-Not particularly." She responded, embarrassed. "But I'm not particularly good with them either." She admitted.

"I see…Hey." He nudged her with his elbow to get her attention and she directed her attention to him. "I think now's a good time to give you your gift."

"You really shouldn't have gotten me anything else." She muttered. "Just this… date was more than enough." Saying the word was a little awkward for her, and it was odd for him hearing her say it, but somehow it made them both feel extremely content.

"Nonsense." He sniffed. "If I'd only given you a stuffed tiger and a ticket to an amusement park for White Day in exchange for your amazing chocolate and beautiful flowers, I would never be allowed to call myself a man."

"You call yourself a man?" she teased and he poked her in the side, making her squeal.

Then, he bent down and reached into the bag he had been sporting all day.

First, he pulled out a little red box that fit into the palm of his hand. "Here." He presented it to her.

The girl blinked, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as she shyly took the box from him. He watched her as she carefully opened it to reveal a silver necklace in the shape of somewhat of an upside-down teardrop with jagged cuts on one side. She had a confident idea of what it was, but she would ask that later. For now, she was enchanted by the intricate pattern and tiny jewels around the edges; down the center, her name was printed in elegant calligraphy.

"Wow. It's beautiful." She said softly. "Let me put it on!" she said excitedly, reaching behind her neck to fiddle with the clip. She frowned at the difficulty considering the space was so cramped.

"Let me help." Ryuuji offered, taking the chain from her hands. He brushed her hair to one side and Taiga froze as his fingers flickered lightly over the skin on the back of her neck. She relished the feeling of being fussed over for a brief moment before it was over and she turned back to him, the teardrop shape resting just above her collarbones. "So let me explain before you ask." He said, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a silver bracelet on his wrist; a matching shape dangled off of his piece as well, like it was a reflection of hers.

"And now, let me show you what happens…" he trailed off as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Taiga hardly got the chance to wonder what he was doing before she felt her necklace start to shift. "The pieces have magnets in them." The boy explained. Her necklace and his bracelet snapped together quickly and formed the shape of a heart. "But it's only if we're close enough to do this."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

Taiga felt her heart skip as he did so, taking her by surprise. Closing her eyes, she kissed back as best she could, reaching up to curl her fingers around his collar as he slid one arm around her waist.

At last, the pulled apart, and with a small tug, the silver heart broke into its respective pieces as Ryuuji lifted his hand from off of her shoulder. "Isn't that neat?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…" she breathed, still panting a little. "It's like…we're incomplete without each other. Which is true."

"You're very poetic recently." He smiled. "But you're right." He kissed her forehead. "One more thing." He said, reaching back down into the bag.

"Ryuuji…" she protested. "This is already way too much-!" she cut off with a small gasp as he straightened back up with her final present in his hand; a single flower with large, beautiful orange petals spreading in all directions was clasped between his fingers.

Her fingers carefully wrapped around the stem and the boy smiled affectionately as he watched her.

"It's a TigerLily." He told her. "And not just because of your name, either." He clarified. "You know how you did all your research and told me all those things about the SnapDragons you got me on Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"Mmhm." She was still so bewildered at the little flower that she could not muster words, but she was still listening fully.

"Well, I got you this for an important reason too, but it's a bit simpler. You know why?" he questioned. She shook her head, asking him with her eyes. "Because it's breathtakingly beautiful." He whispered.

"R…Ryuuji…" her eyes locked with his, but she was still at a loss for words.

He noticed that she was shaking a little and he realized that she must have been chilly now since it was getting late and they were surrounded by cold metal.

Silently, he slid off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders before she could protest. She merely moved closer to him as a quiet appreciation. Then, she reached over his lap quickly and reached into the bag to retrieve her tiger plushie before sitting back up. She placed it along with her TigerLily onto her lap as her hand found Ryuuji's.

"Can I thank you now?" she wondered. Ryuuji was about to reply when she cut him off. "Too bad. I am anyway." She smirked before her voice turned tender. "Thank you, Ryuuji."

"You're welcome." He replied. "Happy White Day."

"Hey, Ryuuji?" she asked softly.

"What is it?"

"Can we make the heart again?" she requested.

"I was planning on it." He smirked.

He lifted her chin up and her half of the heart attracted to his and they formed the shape of love as their lips met. This kiss was more passionate and Ryuuji was surprised at how fervently she was kissing back; she really wanted him to know the extent of her thankfulness and her feelings for him.

The Ferris Wheel probably went around another full time before they finally broke apart, gasping for breath.

Silently, Taiga pressed against him, wrapping both of her arms around his right one. She rested her head on his shoulder and Ryuuji placed his chin atop her head, putting his other arm around her back and embracing her loosely.

They remained that way until the Ferris Wheel came to a stop and they slowly got to their feet and exited the cart; Ryuuji held one of her hands as she hugged the tiger and the lily to her chest.

They left the amusement park and sauntered back home as the golden rays of the sun began to vanish.

At last, they came to a stop outside of their apartments. It felt wrong to let her go just yet, so Ryuuji invited her over for dinner.

"Thanks. I'd love to." She replied, delightedly.

"And I love you." He leaned down and kissed her one last time, their jewelry locking together.

"Hey, Ryuuji." She tugged on his sleeve as she followed him to his home. "I have a great idea."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I think we should make that heart every day." She suggested with a smile.

He smiled back.

"I like that idea."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liiiiked iitt! ^^ Happy White Day everyone! Ryuuji and Taiga for ever!**

**Please review!**


End file.
